


World Building

by Lillian_Williams



Series: The Fencarnay Chronicals [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Williams/pseuds/Lillian_Williams
Summary: random bits and pieces of the world from my journalslocation descriptions character introductions





	1. The sisters Hands

the road rounded a corner and the view gave pause. Two mighty heady rivers: one dark, rich, full of life giving sediment. the other; cold, clear, and pure enough to drink. Both pouring over a dizzying precipice down to the massive churning river below. It was from that river that every other water source in lower mainland Fencarnay drew its dues. The city perched atop the falls was equally as eye catching. In the center, the closest to the falls, stood a gleaming edifice whos pomp and circumstance was visible even at such a distance. From that center mark the city was split. To the right; nearest the dark vital waters of Elanis river, the city bustled with life and the promise of warm food and safe passage. To the other side near the icy, pristine river named after the the more infamous sister was still, quiet, shrouded in the shadow of a near by tree laden hillside.


	2. Midsummer Nights Dream

sitting on thrones carved from redwood the king and queen of the Feye kind sat.  
Oberon had the 20 point horns of a seasoned stage framed by long thick, blue black dreads. he wore a dark blue robe that glittered with hints of light , like a moonless night sky. his inky black skin seemed to pull light from the surrounding space.  
Titania, his lady, wore a glittering opaque gown that sparkled like light on clear water and flowed from collar to foot like a gossamer rainbow. her yellow skin shone like a corporeal beam of sunlight. her hair stretched on like a silken river down to her ankles it's color a pastel rainbow with the darkest colors gracing her scalp and the lightest colors grazing her feet; interspersed were shards of raven black.


	3. Largetha Beholders Bane

the walls of the hall where carved into effigies of great Dwarven leaders. on either side of the walk ways the floor gave way to seemingly bottomless caverns . the sounds of the mines and forge below bounced up the walls and around the hall like fairy music. the only way across was over a bridge made from Dwarven quartz. torches were strategically placed around the hall, the light from which refracted off the ceiling. a ceiling that was so encrusted with precious stones it could have been the belly of some ancient sleeping dragon. the light from the gem landed ceiling flooded the otherwise colorless bridge giving it the appearance of a glittering rainbow.


	4. Cumulo Lupis

the group tentatively stepped out on to the diaphanous ground they had approached. they sunk into it like snow. the fluffy opaque clouds coming up to their knees. it felt like swimming there was resistance but otherwise one felt weightless. the large columned structure with its domed ceiling and arched entry ways was constructed entirely of clouds as the party neared the entrance eye widened and mouths fell agape. the cumulus building was populated by winged humanoids of every shade and more remarkably by winged dogs. as the party scanned the space there eyes fell upon a winged elf holding a bandaged limb up to a Cocker Spaniel for examination. a Saluki directed a dark skinned elf with jet black hair as she mixed a poultice. a Yorkie demonstrating what to do if one is on fire, a husky levitating a large blue tome in front of its muzzle, reading as it glided by. a group of elves all taking copious notes as a Sheltie pointed to an anatomical chart of a Centaur. cutting through the middle of it all was a large winged warm brown Newfoundland coming straight towards them


	5. Narezas Castle

the party stood along the edge of the boat and gazed out over the waters and on to the frozen tundra before them. To the south a perilously large mountain shielding this reclusive location from the rest of the world. In the center sat a city like any other but made entirely of ice. Every building sculpted from iridescent frozen water and there...a 100 yards from the water line sat Narezas castle. A frozen, jagged, angry thing, stabbing up from underground like some demon of frost stuck a knife through the spine of the earth.


End file.
